ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Jurassic World - Fallen Kingdom Intro Transcript
(DISCLAIMER: This does contain spoilers from the movie's intro, but the dialogue most likely doesn't match.) (Lights flicker, then turn on, illuminating two giant gates. The submarine moves towards the gates.) Mercenary 1: Ugh, I don't feel safe down here... maybe we shouldn't be here? Mercenary 2: Relax, dude. Anything that was in here would be dead by now. It's safe, I assure you. (Submarine gameplay, task is to search the lagoon for any leftovers of the Indominus rex) (Light illuminates the floor, one of Indominus rex's arms is seen on the floor) Mercenary 1: Is that what remains of the beast? Mercenary 2: Indeed. The Mosasaurus sure ate her clean. (Mercenary 1 presses a button, and a claw moves out that maneuvers and shakes the sub) Mercenary 2: Watch what you're doing! Mercenary 1: Sorry! (The claw grabs the arm of the Indominus) Mercenary 1: Aha! Got it! (The sub ties a balloon to the arm that pulls it to the surface) (Camera follows the balloon into the air, but a flash of lightning reveals a shadow underwater) (Camera cuts to Hacker on the surface talking in a radio) Hacker: Alright guys, get out of there, quickly. I need to close the gates now. Over. (Cuts to gameplay as Hacker, objective is to fix levers to close gates.) Hacker: Gates are closing, get out of there, now! Mercenary 2: (Grabs radio and answers) Roge- (goes silent) Hacker: What is it? Repeat, repeat, over! (Eye and mouth are visible from the Mosasaurus. Abruptly, the Mosasaur burps, and Indominus' other arm pokes out from the mouth, reaching around. The wide-eyed Mosasaur swallows Indominus again.) (Mercenary 1 and 2 look confused. 1 scratches his head) (Mosasaur eye looks back at sub, glaring) (Mercenary 1 and 2 hold each other as they scream) (Camera pans above the surface, where the sub's light is seen. The sub's light goes out and Mercenary 1 and 2 are flung out of the lagoon and land next to Hacker.) (Mercenary 1 laughs, Mercenary 2 looks dizzy, Hacker shakes his head and facepalms) (Rotor blades are heard ahead, camera faces a chopper that is landing, but all of a sudden, lightning strikes, and a loud roar is heard) (Mercenary 2 and Hacker gasp and look behind them, Mercenary 1 shakes in fear) (Camera moves to the Tyrannosaurus roaring behind them) (Camera moves back to Mercenary 1, 2, and Hacker, turning around and running.) (CHASE SEQUENCE) (Mercenary 1 and 2 run to the ladder and climb up to safety, Hacker slacks behind, and barely escapes being chomped by the T. rex. The T. rex slams its head against the side of the lagoon, dizzy.) Hacker: That was close... too close... (Cheering is heard as the chopper flies above the lagoon, then the Mosasaur leaps out and eats the Hacker) (Screen cuts to black, then a torch illuminates the darkness. Hacker is greeted by a few security workers, Zara, and the one-armed Indominus inside the Mosasaur's stomach) (INTRO ENDS) Category:LEGO Category:Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic World Category:Dinosaurs Category:Transcripts